The Fragile Future of a Glass Ballerina
by AnnaChase
Summary: [One Shot] Set pre the movie. Nora's about to audition for MSA, but right before that she has to deal with something very difficult her father has to tell her. First Step Up fic, please Read & Review!


**The Fragile Future of a Glass Ballerina**

"It's too late for this now, Janet, you should have thought of your objections before!"

"And I did, but it's not like you ever 'listened' before!"

Nora was sitting upstairs in her room, hearing her parents fight in their bedroom next to hers. It was the day before the audition for the Maryland School of Arts, and what she was afraid of became true; her mother had told her father that she was against it. Nora's father, Paul, had a very busy job and often had to go away on business trips, which was why he hadn't had a chance to discuss this matter with his wife before. Nora didn't like it at all that her father was away so often, but she loved him very much and she knew he worked for his family, and to pay for her expensive ballet and dance classes. When he was actually around, he always came to watch her rehearsals, and encouraged her dancing. Of course she appreciated all his work and effort very much, but sometimes she just wished he was home more often; that would just be easier. Nora often had fights with her mother; Janet simply didn't seem to understand her daughter's passion for dancing. When Nora had announced a few months ago that she wanted to audition for an art school she'd immediately said no. Later on, Paul had comforted his very upset daughter and told her it was a good idea, that she was talented, and that she should go. Nora took the chance, of course, and hadn't heard her mother about it ever since. Until now.

As hoped, and slightly expected, Nora's father had succeeded in letting Janet do Nora the important audition. Nora, now almost sixteen years old, was doing warming up exercises in a dance studio of the arts school together with lots of other audition-candidates. With every simple move she made, she felt her heart beat quickly in her chest, she'd been so nervous last night already she'd hardly been able to sleep. She hoped her lack of rest wouldn't cause her to mess up the audition, and with that, her future. After checking her watch and realising that she still had about 10 minutes, Nora decided to go to the bathroom, again, and then just wait till someone came to tell her it was her turn. Taking very deep breaths, she stared at her reflection in the mirror while she washed her hands. This was it, there was no way back now. If she messed this up… she'd have to go to a normal high school and then she would never get another chance to do what she truly wanted; dancing.

"Nora?" Nora turned around and faced her father. A smile appeared on her face, and she walked over to him. "Hey dad"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yea… it's a big opportunity, I can't mess it up", she replied, playing with the golden bracelet she was wearing.

"You won't, honey. You have a talent, a gift. I'm sure you'll do great, no matter what your mother has said to you".

"It's okay, dad. Mom just thinks I have a better chance at a good future at a normal high school."

Paul smiled at his daughter; he recognised so many of her characteristics in her that he himself had had at that age, and throughout the rest of his life. So much hope, consistency, a strong spirit. He'd had all these things too, until he fell ill… He hadn't told his daughter yet, he wanted her to do the audition first, before he would tear her world apart, but now it seemed unfair. He just wasn't able to look her in the eye and lie to her.

"You'll do great Nora, I know you will." He took her hands in his. "You'll be a great dancer someday. I promise you. I might not be there to see it… but you will be."

"What?" Nora's tensed and nervous facial expression changed to confusion and insecurity. "What do you mean, you won't be there to see it? Of course you will!"

"Nora, honey, I've got something to tell you…"

Things didn't take long from then, Paul had gotten worse every day, till he died about a month later. His funeral was on the same day Nora got her acceptance letter from the Maryland School of Arts. Some people would be extremely sad and depressed, and see the acceptance and the funeral on the same day as a bad sign, but Nora didn't. She saw this as a gift from her father, a sign that this was her destiny. No matter what her mother said, ever, she would go to Maryland, be successful, and once, become a star. Maybe then, as a star, she would be a little closer to wherever her beloved father was now.


End file.
